


In Havoc & In Heat

by darkrin



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Hart of Dixie AU, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Helen Gansey sta scrivendo un libro di zoologia. O facendo ricerche sulle relazioni sentimentali di suo fratello, chissà. A Declan non importa poi così tanto.





	In Havoc & In Heat

**Author's Note:**

> – parte dell’enorme hart of dixie!au di cui sentivamo il bisogno solo io e Claudia, ma tant’è.  
> – L’Hemachatus haemachatus è un serpente velenoso diffuso nella parte orientale del Sudafrica, e possiede la particolarità di poter sputare il veleno, quando si sente minacciato (o così dice wikipedia).  
> – I Cardinalis cardinalis o cardinale rosso è un uccello passeriforme (sempre wiki insegna).  
> \- Il titolo è il titolo di un episodio di Hart of Dixie.  
> \- storia partecipante all'undicesima edizione del p0rnfest con il prompt: THE RAVEN CYCLE Declan Lynch/Helen Gansey Senza sentimenti

Rimangono al mondo solo pochi esemplari di greywaren: questo raro e maestoso animale sembra essere a rischio di estinzione, almeno alle nostre latitudini.  
Molti autori ritengono che questo triste fenomeno sia da imputare alle dubbie abilità di seduzione degli esemplari maschi di questa specie, i cui tentativi di accoppiamento restano spesso misconosciuti dai partner.

_Gli opposti si attraggono?, seduzione e sessualità nel mondo animale_ , capitolo undici, Helen Gansey

– Questo è tutto quello che hai scoperto? – domanda Helen.  
Si trovano a un tavolino di Fancie’s, circondati da metà della popolazione più influente di Bluebell. Helen stringe tra le dita un calice di vino rosso e ha posato, appena entrata, un paio di scurissimi occhiali da sole accanto alle sue posate.  
Declan si chiede quanto la donna trovi divertente questo fingersi un agente segreto, tra le soleggiate e placide stradine di una pacifica e sonnolenta cittadina del sud degli Stati Uniti.  
– Ronan è…  _Ronan_  – l’uomo sputa il nome del fratello come un  _hemachatus haemachatus_  sputa il suo veleno sul suolo arido e polveroso del deserto africano.  
Helen si deterge le labbra rosse con il fazzoletto di seta, prima di riposarlo sulle ginocchia.  
– È tuo fratello – osserva, inarcando un sopracciglio perfetto, come i suoi capelli, come le unghie chiare, come il sorriso sardonico e luminoso che le piega le labbra.  
– Non tutti abbiamo il rapporto perfetto dei Gansey – ribatte l’uomo, con un ghigno che, per un istante, fa piegare il suo volto  _in quel modo lì_  che lo fa somigliare a Ronan.  
Helen si chiede se dovrebbe dirglielo, se dovrebbe sollevare un dito e indicare le labbra di Declan e affermare:  _hai lo stesso sorriso di tuo fratello e di tuo padre, lo stesso sorriso di una tagliola_  o se questo le farebbe perdere l’informatore per la stesura di uno dei capitoli chiave del suo libro.  
Era iniziato quasi per gioco questo suo nuovo progetto: una mattina aveva visto una coppia di  _cardinalis cardinalis_  inseguirsi e duettare fuori dalla sua finestra; Helen aveva il sapore di tè orientale sulla lingua, mentre osservava il maschio cercare di conquistare la sua compagna con offerte di cibo e note musicali e aveva pensato all’ultima cena di gala a cui era stata, a come suo fratello avesse tentato di far mangiare Adam Parrish e a come non vi fosse nessuna differenza tra Dick e il suo amico e i due passerotti fuori dalla sua finestra.  
– È un peccato – osserva, umettandosi le labbra. – Sapresti dirmi molte più cose, se parlassi con Ronan. –  
Declan scosta lo sguardo, a quelle parole. È un movimento così rapido, come il battito d’ali di un fringuello tra le fronde di uno scuro sottobosco, che sarebbe potuto passare inosservato, ma Helen non fa altro che  _guardare_  le persone e la vita per deriderle o offrire una parola rassicurante.  
– Non mi sembra che il capitolo su Gansey e la sua ragazza stia andando molto meglio – nota l’uomo, tagliando un pezzo di carne e portandosela alle labbra.  
Helen si limita a sorridere, pungente e luminosa come il contenuto di certe costose bottiglie di vino.

***

– Dovremmo concludere la serata andando a letto insieme. Per la scienza – aveva affermato Helen la prima volta che l’aveva intervistato per il suo libro – giocava a fare la giornalista, all’epoca, tutta camicie bianche e decolleté -, mentre uscivano dall’ombra del Rammer Jammer.  
Un sorriso leggero le piegava le labbra scure di rossetto e vino e aveva le mani calde come vecchie braci, che nascondono ancora delle sottili lingue di fuoco.  
Sono passati mesi da quella volta – sono passate cene eleganti e calici di vino, tra le pareti gelide del  _prototipo di appartamento da scapolo_  in cui vive da quando ha lasciato la fattoria di famiglia; passeggiate lungo il minuscolo stagno che costeggia la casa del sindaco e incontri casuali alle fiere di paese – e ancora, mentre Helen gli slaccia la camicia e bacia la pelle calda che ne libera, mentre si china a prenderlo in bocca, strappandogli un gemito roco, l’uomo non sa cosa ci sia di vero, tra i vestiti e le ossa di Helen.  
Finisce troppo presto, perché è Helen Gansey quella che ha tra le gambe e Declan non pensa esista in tutta l’industria del porno immagine più eccitante di Helen che lo guarda, con il suo sesso tra le labbra e l’universo intero negli occhi.  
– E io che temevo di dormire poco questa notte – osserva la donna, pulendosi distrattamente le labbra.  
Ha la bocca piegata nel sorriso leggero di chi è cresciuto con il mondo ai suoi piedi e nessun obiettivo nella vita, se non quello di intrattenersi osservandolo da una poltrona elegante o dall’alto di un elicottero.  
– Aspetta a dirlo. –  
Declan si sorprende di come la sua voce somigli al rumore di un aratro contro un terreno inaridito da un’estate troppo lunga. Dell’effetto che gli fa la donna che ha di fronte.  
Helen esala una risata che sembra il tintinnare di un bicchiere, mentre si lascia cadere sul suo letto e…  
– Devo spogliarmi da sola? – gli domanda.  
Declan le è addosso prima che possa prendere un altro respiro.

***

– Cerca di parlare con tuo fratello, da qui alla settimana prossima – mormora Helen, contro la sua spalla, prima di andarsene e nel modo in cui lo dice, nella piega che prendono le sue sopracciglia sembra quasi non esserci solo la preoccupazione per un capitolo mancante.  
Declan chiude gli occhi e infila la testa sotto al cuscino: certe idee, decide, sono un chiaro segno che non sta dormendo o scopando abbastanza.


End file.
